Sake
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: one-shot pedido por AbbyKoikeSan :D espero les guste y dejen reviews!


_**PoT no me pertenece**_

**Sake**

**Capitulo único**

La observo desde su lugar desde que llego, cuando se instalo en la barra, cuando pidió su primera botella de Sake, y como termino tomándoselo como agua, incluso ahora que no quería soltar la botella por más que Osakada se lo suplicaba… ¿por qué? No tenía ni idea. Pero simplemente el hecho de correr a ver si estaba bien me invadía completamente.

Se preguntaran como es que ambos terminamos en un bar. Bien, era cumpleaños de Kikumaru-sempai y decidió hacerlo en este lugar, yo llegue acompañado de Karin, q alardeaba ser mi novia a cualquiera que le preguntara que era de mí. Era molesta pero por más que le decía que me dejara en paz parecía que le decía, sígueme a donde vaya Karin.

En cuanto llego y me vio su cara cambio de felicidad…a molestia, después de felicitar a Kikumaru se sentó en la barra y comenzó a platicar con el barman mientras se acababa las botellas de sake con una facilidad que me sorprendió y asusto.

Tomoka se rindió y se fue a bailar con Horio, dejando sola y expuesta a Ryuzaki, que gracias a los años y el deporte estaba muy bien la viera por donde la viera. Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Me detuvieron de la muñeca al voltear vi a Karin que me miraba esperando una explicación.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-no te importa-dije molesto zafándome-y deja de seguirme no eres mi novia ni nada por el estilo-

Me miro molesta y a punto de hacer una rabieta, pero antes de que comenzara camine directo a mi objetivo.

-Sakuno-le hable, volteo a verme me sonrió estúpidamente y comenzó a reírse sin motivo

-hola Ryoma-kun-saludo

-¿Qué haces?-

-estoy tomando-sonrió mas y rió de nuevo

-¿Por qué?-quise saber, ella no era de andar borracha

-por ti-me dijo como si nada y se llevo la botella a la boca, yo la regrese a la barra, me miro molesta-oye yo estoy tomando de eso-

-ya no más-le dije quitándole el sake de la mano, pase su mano por encima de mis hombros y le rodee la cintura, jalándola para que caminara-nos vamos-

-¿A dónde?-pregunto dejando que la llevara, volteo la cabeza y agito su mano con torpeza-adiós Sasori-kun-se despió del barman que solo se rio y agito la mano también

Me quede pensándolo un segundo…no tenía ni idea de a donde la llevaría, no sabía donde se estaba hospedando y…en lo que lo averiguaba…nah la llevaría a mi casa y me quitaría de problemas. Y una vez decidido eso la jale-no preguntes-

-bien, iré a donde me lleves-la subí al auto y la acomode en el asiento del copiloto, ella no protesto ni dijo nada durante el trayecto hasta mi casa.

La acomode en la cama y me di media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí antes de que cualquier idea se cruzara por mi mente, cuando ella me detuvo jalándome de la muñeca. Me tiro a la cama y se sentó sobre mi abdomen-Sakuno ¿Qué haces?-le interrogue tragando saliva con dificultad

Me sonrió y se inclino a mi cuello-tu que crees-comenzó a besarme, me mordí los labios conteniendo las ganas de seguirle el juego

-esto no esta bien Sakuno, tu estas tomada y yo no quiero problemas mañana-

-vamos, por favor-me suplico y me beso detrás de la oreja, mi corazón se acelero y mis hormonas me suplicaban seguir con eso

Reuní la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba y la acosté en la cama levantándome-dije que no-

-a ya se lo que ocurre-dijo con las manos en la cintura-no soy lo suficientemente linda para acostarme con el gran Ryoma Echizen ¿no? Dime ¿mis pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes?-me interrogo

Realmente me estaba volviendo loco por lo que estaba haciendo-no es eso-

-entonces ¿mis curvas no son los suficientemente pronunciadas?-negué con la cabeza-¿entonces mi vientre no es lo suficientemente plano?-

-sabes que no es eso-

-¿mis piernas no son los suficientemente torneadas?-

-que no-dije con el corazón acelerado y las hormonas alborotadas-no es eso, eres demasiado perfecta-dije con molestia

-¿entonces? No entiendo ¿Por qué no te quieres acostar conmigo?-

-Sakuno tu…-me quede callado escogiendo mis palabras aunque realmente no importaba en ese momento por el grado de alcohol que ella tenía-si vamos a acostarnos quiero que sea cuando estés consciente, no ahora que no sabes lo que estás haciendo-

-entonces estás diciendo que ahora no llego ni siquiera a excitarte-

Quise gritar frustrado-no es eso, me gustas tal y como eres y me excitas demasiado-dije con los labios secos

Se estiro, tomo mi muñeca y me jalo sobre ella en la cama. Me beso…finalmente, perdí el poco autocontrol que tenia.

Se deshizo de mi camisa, mientras yo besaba su cuello. No dejaba de suspirar mi nombre y eso me volvía aun más loco. Me deshice de la molesta falda, ella correspondió desabrochando el cinturón y bajándome el pantalón…y justo en este punto yo ya no podía detenerme…

**-0-**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable…ya lo había experimentado alguna vez con anterioridad pero, no es bueno para alguien que no está acostumbrada como yo. No abrí los ojos puesto que la luz me molestaba, justo cuando me enderece la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo se deslizo por mi tronco hasta llegar a mis piernas, dejando descubierto mi torso. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, tome la sabana y me envolví en ella, y cuando abrí los ojos una taza se encontraba frente a mí. Sin cuestionar ni nada la tomé y bebí el líquido negro en ella. Tenía la suficiente sed como para beber 3 galones de agua. Me levante con intenciones de llegar a la cocina. Una risa burlona se escucho tras de mí porque andaba a tientas por el lugar.

-acuéstate, te serviré mas-me ordenaron retirando la taza de mi mano y saliendo por la puerta…, me incline por la camisa tirada, me la coloque y decidí seguirlo

Camine algo sorprendida por que nunca había estado en ese lugar antes.

-hey linda imagen-voltee encontrándome con la mirada ámbar de Ryoma-te queda bien-dijo señalando su camisa

-aun debo…estar medio dormida-me lamente

-por lo regular uno hace tonterías en ese estado como…vestirse con solo la camisa del hombre con el que acabas de _coger_-lo dijo sin ninguna delicadeza que me molesto un poco pero en vez de protestar o algo, tome la taza que estaba junto a él y bebí sin detenerme-¿ahora si podemos hablar?-pregunto y me sonroje dejando la taza de nuevo donde estaba

-yo…-no sabía que decir…me sentía totalmente avergonzada por lo que había hecho

-solo quería decirte que si querías que nos acostáramos debiste decirlo y ya-me sonroje mas

-yo no…-me interrumpió

-ya se, no me lo hubieras dicho de todos modos, pero aun así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida

-que tal vez necesitaba hacer esto para darme cuenta de dos cosas-

Lo mire confundida-no…entiendo Echizen-kun-

Me sonrió-anoche solo me llamabas Ryoma-su sonrisa pervertida me hizo sonrojar

-¿Qué…de que te diste cuenta Ryoma?-pregunte tímida como siempre

-primero, yo hago lo que me dé la gana con quien quiero y segundo, que quiero estar contigo siempre-en ningún momento dejo de mirarme a los ojos-y ahora quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste anoche?-

Me sonroje mas por lo que estaba escuchando-etto…yo…anoche…cuando te vi con Karin, me moleste mucho y bueno me fui a tomar, porque me daba tanta…rabia el hecho de que yo no soy tan bonita o tan proporcionada como ella-

-que quede claro que ella no es nada mío y me sigue porque quiere a pesar de que la corro siempre, y que tu eres mucho más bonita que ella-

Me sonroje mas y sonreí, finalmente me acerque más a él y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, el paso mi brazo por encima de mis hombros y me acerco más a él.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato…tocaron el timbre y me separe un poco de él para indicarle que iría a ver, quite el seguro y la puerta se abrió abruptamente y por ella entro la pelirroja que estaba con él anoche. Debido al portazo me tiro al piso por lo que caí de sentón.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-comenzó a reclamarle a Ryoma en la cocina-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme por esa…esa cosa?-dijo despectivamente hacia mí, me sentí infinitamente mal

-¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar lo que haga o deje de hacer?-le contesto Ryoma que sonaba algo molesto

Me levante del piso, cerré la puerta y me encamine a la cocina mientras la seguía escuchando como gritaba.

-soy tu novia-dijo ella-además ¿en serio quieres estar con esa? No es ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo soy-dijo señalándome y luego a su cuerpo

-quiero dejarte en claro 2 cosas, 1 tu no eres NADA mío y 2 TU no eres ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella es, ahora lárgate de mi casa que no quiero volverte a ver-

-pe-pero…Ryoma…cariño-

-LARGO-

Me miro molesta se dio la vuelta y salió diciendo pestes sobre todos los habitantes de la tierra…

Me sonroje y mire mi cuerpo, mordí mis labios y desgraciadamente…le di la razón-ella tiene razón-baje la mirada triste

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto confundido

-yo…no tengo el cuerpo que ella tiene…yo no soy tan bonita como ella-

Se acerco a mi y levanto mi mentón con su mano-creí que ya había quedado claro…que eres mucho mas bonita que ella-

-pero…-

-pero nada, eres perfecta para mí y no hay punto de comparación, punto final-

Suspire…no pude replicar ni protestar por la forma en que me miraba…recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y sonreí. La noche anterior jamás pensé…que el ponerme tan tomada haría que mi príncipe estuviera conmigo…

**Owari**

**Hice este one-shot como me lo pidió AbbyKoikeSan :D espero que te guste y dejen reviews y sigan pidiendo one-shots la vigencia expira el 30 de enero jaja bueno me despido ojala les haya gustado cuídense bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
